Just 4 U
by Animelover0508
Summary: This is just a one-shot series I'm making for the couple, 'Kashigo'. ( Kashino and Ichigo) I hope to make weekly updates! Rated T just in case & please review!
1. Just 4 U

**Me: Hi! I am starting a new drabble series for Yumeiro Pattisiere! **

**Kashino: Yay...**

**Ichigo: Makoto! Don't be so mean!**

**Me: I just realized I have never done a disclamer before, so I feel so guilty...**

**Ichigo: Minty-chan does not own Yumeiro Patisiere!**

* * *

Kashino sweat-dropped. It was his girlfriend, Ichigo's, birthday tomorrow, and he still hadn't gotten her a gift! He was going to go to the mall today, but Kashino had no idea what to get her.

* * *

**At the mall...**

"Ooo, that guy is so cute!"

Kashino could hear fangirls whispering about him behind his back. He sighed. Exactly why he hated the mall. But, if he was here for Ichigo, then he would stay for her. Kashino headed into the jewelry store. Girls liked jewelry, right?

He entered the deadly silent store. The employees looked like they nothing to do, like they just getting paid for doing nothing all day.

"Can I help you?" A young woman asked him, her face brightening at the sight of him walking into the store.

"Actually, I'm here shopping for a gift for my girlfriend, and her name is Ichigo, so I was wondering if you had a strawberry pendant for a necklace, or something." Kashino explained. He was so nervous that if he got Ichigo a gift she didn't like, their relationship would be over.

"Being a sweet boyfriend is tough work, huh?" She winked. Kashino blushed at that. "Sure thing sir." She pulled out a ruby strawberry pendant, with a emerald stem. It looked very expensive.

"That is perfect! How much?" Kashino asked, hoping it wasn't too much money. He knew Ichigo loved strawberries, so he was confident that she would love this necklace.

"10 000 yen, but since it's your first time shopping here, I'll give you a 50% off coupon. So now it's 5000 yen." The woman replied. **(A/N: I'm just hoping that would be the proper price!) **Kashino took out his wallet. His savings for Ichigo's birthday totaled up to exactly 5000 yen. _Phew! Just enough. _Kashino thought. He paid up, and took the small box happily.

* * *

**The next day...**

Kashino walked to the outside of the girls dormhouse, the small box in hand. The grass was still covered in dew, making Kashino's shoes wet. He was there to pick Ichigo up. He had baked a cake for her last night, using a magic sweets card to preserve was gonna get Chocolat to take it out at exactly 10:30, the second the couple would arrive in the kitchen classroom. They would eat the cake together, then Kashino would give her the gift. They would spend the rest of the day together, having fun. At least, that was Kashino's fantasy.

"Ichigo! Happy birthday! You look more beautiful than all the flowers in the world combined." Kashino surrounded her with a loving hug.

"Makoto..." Ichigo said in happiness.

"Come on, lets's go! I have a surprise for you!" Kashino said, tugging on her hand, like a young child begging for ice cream on a hot summer's day. It was almost 10:30.

They got to the kitchen classroom at exactly 10:29. The cake was a milk chocolate cake, with strawberry icing, and a strawberry dipped in chocolate sat on top of it.

"Makoto, it looks amazing! This is probably the best birthday cake I've ever had!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"There's more!" Kashino said, anxiously awaiting he thoughts on the necklace. He delicately opened the small box, unclasped the back of the necklace, and put it carefully around Ichigo's neck.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" Ichigo kissed him happily on the cheek. "I love you!"

"Anything for my sweet Ichigo."

* * *

**Me: I hope you enjoyed that fluffy fic I made!**

**Ichigo: Please review! **

**Me: I'm planning on weekly updates. Hopefully I'll live up to that goal!**

**Kashino: Of course you will! *rolls eyes while saying sarcastically***

**Ichigo: Makoto!**

**Me: ...**


	2. By Chance

**Me: I'm back! **

**Kashino: How is that even possible?**

**Me: I like this FanFic!**

**Ichigo: ^.^" Minty-chan does not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

"Daddy please? Can you please tell me a story?" asked the newest addition to the Kashino family, Kashino Sakura Aoi, with her mother's big, brown puppy dog eyes. Kashino Makoto of course, who couldn't resist, had to say yes.

"Fine. Which story do you want to hear, sweet pea?"

"How did you and Mommy meet?" The curious young child asked.

"Well..." Kashino started.

**Kashino's Thoughts:**

_Amano Ichigo was the new transfer student at the St. Marie's Academy. She was the bubbly brunette that I couldn't stop thinking about. At first, I thought they were feelings of hate. But as her skills progressed, I eventually found out they were feelings of love. Once we had entered the Grand Cake Prix, I knew by then I would do anything for her. But, I had to stay the cold-hearted Kashino, top of his grade level. By the time we were in the World Cake Prix, Ichigo had already to my feelings for her, to some extent. But, being the dense guy I am, I kept denying those feelings. I couldn't let my feelings get the best of me! After we had won the World Cake Prix, we both were confident of our feelings for each other. But, we weren't professionals yet, so we had to keep our feelings to ourselves, no matter how obvious it was. When we had opened Le Reve Coulour, Hanabusa and Andou both already knew we loved each other. Ichigo didn't want to lose me to Koshiro, and I didn't want to lose her to Johnny. We were so afraid, until it was confirmed that we had won the challenge against the Beautiful Night Castle. I was overjoyed on that one snowy day that I finally worked up the courage to tell her that I loved her. I practically died when she fell on top of me, and kissed me. Then, when I heard about Marie's Garden in London, I knew we had to be a part of it, together. _

_Bu__t of course, I couldn't tell my five-year-old daughter that._

All of that thought drifted by his mind in a second.

"We met by chance."

**Me: I hope you enjoyed that kawaii family fic I made!**

**Ichigo: Please review!**


	3. An 'Ordinary' Picnic

**Kashino: ANOTHER ONE!**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Ichigo: Makoto, ****_please_**** calm down! ^_^"**

**Me: I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

_Who could that be? _Ichigo wondered.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "It's Makoto!" She picked up her strawberry design phone.

"Hey baby!"**(A/N: 0_0) **Kashino said.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked, kind of nervous.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic, sometime soon." Kashino asked, equally nervous as his girlfriend.

"That sounds great! How about next Saturday?" Ichigo replied, happily.

"I'll pick you up at 11:30. See you then!" Kashino said, as if he was in a hurry. He hung up after that.

"I wonder why he sounded so rushed?" Ichigo wondered out loud.

"Saturday's the day. The day you will propose to Amano Ichigo, your love." Kashino repeated to himself for the 10th time. That was the whole reason he had asked her out. He had been carrying the small box around for a long time now, and it was starting to bother him now.

"No more sleepless nights, thinking of whether or not to pop the question." He muttered to himself, slowly drifting off to bed.

* * *

*Time skip to Saturday*

_Ding dong!_

"Oh no! Kashino's here already!" Ichigo cried. She quickly squeezed the lavender coloured dress on, and ran to the door.

"Hi honey!" Ichigo managed to say, still catching her breath.

"You look... Amazing!" Kashino said, with googly eyes. "Shall we go?"

"Sure!" Ichigo said, with her signature grin. "NATSUME! LOCK THE DOOR!" Ichigo yelled.

"So, let's head to the park now." Kashino said, as casually as he could. He took hold of Ichigo's hand, hoping his wasn't too clammy.

* * *

At the Park...

"You didn't bring dessert! You devil Kashino!" Ichigo said playfully.

"Well, that's because I've been wondering something for some time now." Kashino said, getting on one of his knees.

"I knew from the moment I saw you, that you were the one. Amano Ichigo, will you marry me?" Kashino questioned.

"OH MY GOD! YES! YES! YES!" Ichigo screamed.

"Thank god." Kashino muttered, leaning in for a kiss. "I love you."

* * *

Thank you Neko-chan2604, Mikashimotaku , and MissLovelyPrincess for your supportive reviews!

* * *

**Me: How was that?**

**Ichigo: *sniff* I didn't know Makoto could be so sappy!**

**Me: Please review!**


	4. Summer Fun

**Me: I'm back!**

**Kashino: I'm not going to say anything.**

**Ichigo: But Makoto, you just said something!**

**Me: ^.^" I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

"Makoto! Can't we go outside for a little bit?!" said Ichigo, who wouldn't stop bouncing around the house.

"It's waaay to hot outside and I barely have enough energy to talk to you!" Kashino complained.

"If you think it's so hot, why don't we go to the beach and splash around in the ocean?" Ichigo pestered.

"No. I have so many reasons not to go there. 1: I get sunburned easily. 2: I don't have the energy to 'splash around'.

And 3: The car is too hot to drive in." Kashino explained.

"Then why don't we make sweets?" Ichigo asked.

"Most sweets require the oven, and the oven is super hot, so NO!" Kashino fumed.

"Fine. I was only trying to help." Ichigo pouted. She started to think for a little bit. "Aha! We can make ice cream!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Are you trying to kill my ears?" Kashino said, annoyed. "And, I don't have the energy to do anything!"

"I'll do it myself then!" Ichigo exclaimed. She stormed off to the kitchen.

* * *

"I'll make chocolate ice cream, since Makoto is the 'Chocolate Master'." Ichigo brainstormed. She gathered all of the ingredients, and made the ice cream.

* * *

"Makoto! Where are you?" Ichigo called. He was lying in the same place, same position.

"What?" He said grouchily.

"The ice cream's ready!" She said happily. She scooped out some ice cream into two bowls, and stuck two dessert spoons in the ice cream. Ichigo quickly brought it to Kashino and fed him some. Kashino instantly cooled off and started vacumming it down.

"Does it really taste that good?" Ichigo wondered out loud. She tried some. "Yep, it sure does!"

* * *

Thank you to all my supportive reviewers!

* * *

**Me: I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I did!**

**Kashino: I bet nobody did.**

**Me: You're just suffering from the heat.**

**Ichigo: ^_^" Please review!**


	5. Blue Cherry Blossom

**Me: I got another one!**

**Kashino: Not that anybody enjoys reading them.**

**Me: Yeah right! What explains the 7 reviews of joy then?**

**Ichigo: You guys really need to stop arguing. Minty-chan doesn't own Yumiero Patissiere! :)**

* * *

The Kashino couple was driving down the street, with Ichigo eight months pregnant with their first child. It was late January, almost Febuary with the cherry blossom festival right around the corner. It was that time when they named their child.

"Makoto!" Ichigo called.

"What is it, my dear strawberry?"

"I see something on the window." She squinted and continued. " It looks like a-a BLUE CHERRY BLOSSOM!" She shouted in excitement. It wasn't exactly blue, it was a pinkish-purplish petal, but it to Ichigo's eyes, it was blue.

"That's nice." Kashino says casually.

"But it's true!" Ichigo pouts stubbornly. "Oi Makoto, our first child will be born next month, during the Cherry Blossom Festival, so why not name her Kashino Sakura Aoi?" she says.

"Kashino Sakura Aoi." Kashino says thoughtfully. "Sure, why not." he says happily.

"Yay! Arigatou!" Ichigo replies. "I love you, Makoto."

* * *

**Me:It's sorta short, but I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	6. Hiatus?

Dear Loyal Readers,

I'm sorry, but I am putting this story on temporary hiatus. I have writer's block and don't have any ideas for this story. I'll probably just do random updates, instead of the weekly updates because I am busy with the next chapters of A New Road. I hope you don't mind, and look forward to A New Road instead! :)

Sincerely,

Minty-chan.


	7. High Fever

**Me: I got over the writer's block for a little bit! XD I'm am writing this sickfic, dedicated to KawaiiAnimeGirls, since they love sickfics. This fic takes place before the group goes to help Tennouji in YPP. Please enjoy~!**

* * *

The horrible dizziness in her head wouldn't stop, and she could feel herself getting drowsier and drowsier.

_Thunk! _

"Amano-san? Amano-san?" I could hear Sensei ask. I could hear her high-heels clomping towards me. She feels my forehead. "Amano-san has fallen ill with the fever, who can volunteer to bring her to the Nurse's office, and possibly take care of her for a little while?" I hear her ask the class.

A familiar voice hits me."I will." Kashino Makoto** (A/N: Ignoring the fact that they aren't in the same class anymore! :P)**, my crush, says.

"Great. You will be excused from class until Amano-san gets better. Now moving on-"

I could feel his strong arms sliding underneath me to carry me bridal style. I felt like a limp ragdoll. Despite his sadistic side, he was so gentle, almost like he was carrying a baby. After what seemed like a million hours, we finally reached the Nurse's office. Kashino gently lays me on the cot, putting the itchy gray blanket on my bare legs. It takes all my willpower to open my eyes into tiny slits.

"Amano? You're finally awake! After all this time, I was starting to get worried! What caused you to be sick?" He starts to fire rapid questions at my still foggy brain. I smile slightly to see him care so much about me. I have a fuzzy like feeling in my heart.

"I guess, because I'm not used to high school yet? I got a lot of homework and I've been studying every night until eleven-thirty to keep up, and waking up at six to practice baki-" I start to cough. Kashino starts rubbing and patting my back.

"So, because of lack of sleep and too much stress?" He guesses.

"Yeah, that's it." I say, rubbing sleep from my weary eyes and propping myself onto fluffy pillows. Kashino puts his hand on my forehead. I see him frown slightly.

"Put this in your mouth." He puts a thermometer in my hand. I reluctantly shove it into my mouth. The red bar instantly boosts itself to 40*C. "Amano, you've got a high fever. I'm gonna have to pay close attention to what you're doing, so your health doesn't drop any lower than it already is. Therefore, I am going to have to bring you to my room to take care of you."

"What about Hanabusa-kun?" I ask, worried where he would sleep.

"I'll just tell him to sleep over at Andou's dorm. After all, there was a misplacement and Andou doesn't have a dorm partner." **(A/N: I just made that up; none of that actually happened.) **

"Oh! That's okay then, right? Just tell the dorm master!" I said enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Kashino replies. I hang my legs over the edge of the cot in attempt to walk, but my legs give way when I take the first step. I feel weak and helpless. Kashino gives me a piggy-back to the dorm instead of me struggling to walk there on my own. After what seems like a billion hours, we finally reach the dorm room.

"Thanks." I whisper weakly.

"No problem. Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah, but only a little bit. I think it can wait."

"Okay, if you're sure about that." He replies. He carries me onto the bed and tucks me in. "Geez, you're heavy. How many sweets have you been eating?" Kashino jokes to brighten the mood.

"Only 100." I pout playfully. "And have you texted Hanabusa about me sleeping here yet?"

"Shoot! I forgot! Thanks for reminding me!" Kashino says. He takes out his phone. "To: Hanabusa Satsuki... Message:... I have 2 take care of Amano, so go 2 Andou's to sleep until she gets better... Send... There!" He mumbles under his breath.

_He's so cute when he's so concentrated. _I think. I blush.

"Oi Amano, has your temperature risen? I better get some fever pills from the nurse, and oh yeah, I should get some water too. Try and get some rest!" He says as he leaves the house.

* * *

"Hello, Kashino-san. I heard that you were taking care of Amano-san. You need some fever pills, correct?" The Nurse asks me.

"Yeah. And if I could also please get a bottle of water too..." I say.

"No problem." She replies as she takes a bottle of Aquafina and a small carton of fever pills out.

"Thank you!" I say, walking out the door. Great, next stop, Salon de Marie.

* * *

"Hello, how may I take your order?" The waitress asks.

"Hmm... How about two chocolate-macaron ice cream sandwiches, in the shapes of hearts, to-go?" I ask.

"Of course, and what flavour ice cream?"

"Strawberry, please."

"Okay. Your sweets will arrive shortly."

After about 10 minutes, my sweets arrive. I say 'Thank you' and take off to the cooking classroom.

* * *

I take out an icing bag, icing, and pipe the words 'Get Well Soon' on the sweets. Then I rush to my dorm.

* * *

"Oi, Amano." I hear my name being called by sadist Kashino.

"What?" I whisper.

"Here." He hands me a bottle of water. "Get any rest?"

"Not really. You took a long time and I was starting to get worried." I drink the refreshing water.

"Don't worry about me, take a look at yourself! Plus, I went to Salon de Marie." Kashino says, taking out some sweets.

"Yay!" I cheer, forgetting how tired and sore my body is. "Aww, it says 'Get Well Soon'! Did you do that?"

"Yeah." He mumbles, looking away and scratching his neck.

"Oh! And it's a strawberry ice cream sandwich too! Thank you sooo much Kashino!"

"Hey, don't strain your voice."

"Okay, Kashino."

* * *

**A few days later, when Ichigo isn't sick anymore...Or is she? :)**

"So Amano, I guess you're better."

"I don't really think so."

"What? Your temperature is back to normal, you are eating and sleeping normally, I don't see what the problem is!"

"You have been making me even more sick."

"What!?"

"Lovesick."

* * *

**Me: I hope you liked that cute little fic! It took a loong time to write it!**

**Ichigo: You made me sick...**

**Me: But you were _Love_sick!**

**Ichigo: Fine...**

**Me: Please review!**


	8. Hiccups

**Me: I feel bad. **

**Ichigo: Why?**

**Me: I have had writer's block for so long.**

**Ichigo: It's okay, you're updating now!**

**Me: Yay! Thanks for comforting me. I do not own YP! By the way, this chapter is a celebration of getting over my writer's block, thanks to CatchyCally! So now, here is your long awaited chapter!**

* * *

_Hic!_

Kashino wanted to snap his pencil in half. These hiccups had been going on for 30 minutes.

_Hic!_

"Amano! Why can't you just get rid of those stupid hiccups?!"

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said, tears pooling in her always forgivable eyes.

"Sorry I snapped at you like that, those hiccups are just so annoying, I had to get it out of me." Kashino sighed.

"Don't you know how to cure hiccups? _Hic!_" Ichigo asked.

"I can search ways to cure hiccups online, if you'd like."

"Yes, yes, yes! Please Kashino!" Ichigo begged with her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay." He answered. And so, he typed in 'Ways to cure hiccups'. Kashino found a list of ways to cure hiccups. "I can scare you to stop the hiccups." He suggested.

"Eep! No! Mou, Devil Kashino!" She pouted.

"You can drink a glass of water, without stopping for a breath."

"Okay! I'll- _Hic!_ try that!" Ichigo said. She chugged a glass of water. "Did it-_Hic!_ work?"

"No." Kashino said disappointed. Next he read, eat a spoonful of sugar. Hell no! He wasn't going to let the abnormally hyper girl eat sugar! So instead he said, "Hold your breath for one minute."

"That sounds really hard." Ichigo said.

"Well why don't I help you?" Kashino suggested, a devilish grin on his face.

"What are you-_Hic _thinki- murph!" Ichigo yelled, as Kashino leaned forward and silenced her with a kiss. Ichigo gave in, halfway into the kiss, sinking into his body. One minute passed, and Kashino let go, for air.

"Well?" He asked expectantly.

"They're gone!" Ichigo cheered.

"Just as I thought."

* * *

**Me: How was it?**

**Ichigo: Gross.  
**

**Me: Come on! We all know you love Kashino!**

**Ichigo: *Blush* Please review!**


End file.
